


I Just Wanna Be With You Every Day

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assault, Banter, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Caught in Compromising Position, Comeplay, Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hate Crimes, Hiking, Homophobic Idiots, Human, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Rebuilding the Hale House, Relationship Revelation Fail, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Snark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: ¡Traducción!Cuando el hijo de su mejor amigo ingresa en la cocina, vestido solo con un par de jeans ceñidos, torso desnudo -delgado, pero definido-, Derek sabe que está jodido, de verdad.Derek se hace una promesa a sí mismo de que no intentará nada con Stiles y mantendrá eso bajo control.





	I Just Wanna Be With You Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Wanna Be With You Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851819) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



> Gente linda como están, es una es una traducción de la hermosa historia de Brego_Mellon_Nin. Denle todo el crédito a ella por escribir algo tan fabuloso. Yo sólo me dedico a traducirlo al Español, para así darle un poquito de amor al Fandom c:
> 
> Como sabrán algunos que me conocen, me perdí mucho tiempo, pero he vuelto del infierno resulta a terminar mis proyectos!
> 
> Disculpen los errores de traducción, prometo mejorar.

**I Just Wanna Be With You Every Day**

 

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

 

 

Cuando el hijo de su mejor amigo ingresa en la cocina, vestido solo con un par de jeans ceñidos, torso desnudo -delgado, pero definido-, Derek sabe que está jodido, de verdad.

El niño no solo tiene cortos dieciocho años, sino que también es el único hijo del Sheriff. 

El Sheriff, que ahora sonríe en dirección a Derek.

 —Derek, ¿supongo que recuerdas a Stiles?

Derek se libra rápidamente del aturdimiento que lo embargó, y le da al niño una gran sonrisa. 

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, solía hablar hasta por los oídos, intentando convencerme de que Batman era más genial que Superman. 

Stiles se está sonrojando un poco, se ve algo sorprendido, pero logra dibujar una sonrisa torcida.

 —Sí, bueno, obviamente en aquel momento perdió la discusión, oficial Hale. 

Derek intenta magistralmente ignorar el calor que se acumula en su ingle cuando observa como los labios de Stiles forman las palabras, sus largos dedos moviéndose en gestos acompañantes. Su torso está limpio y claro, pero hay un rastro de vello oscuro que desciende desde el ombligo hasta sus pantalones vaqueros, perdiéndose.

La última vez que Derek lo vio, Stiles había sido una pequeña e incómoda bolsa de huesos, siempre torpe, y ruidoso. Ahora, está definido, y es más armónico, su cabello está ingeniosamente ondulado, es lo suficientemente largo como para agarrarlo.

El tren de pensamientos se detiene, siente resurgir un estremecimiento interno.  _Oh Dios,_ regresa después de seis años de servicio en otro lugar, y lo primero que hace es tener fantasías inapropiadas sobre el hijo de su viejo amigo, _¿ahora también su jefe?_

 —Por favor, Stiles, llámame Derek — dice, dibujando una sonrisa en la dirección del niño. Si su hermana pudiera verlo ahora, ella se burlaría de él por exceder su cuota anual de sonrisas.

 Stiles lo mira unos segundos, luego vuelve su mirada en dirección a su padre.

 —Uhm, bueno, solo vine a agarrar mi equipo. Me reuniré con Scott para practicar unas horas. Nos vemos más tarde. ¡Nos vemos, Derek!

 El Sheriff se despidió con un gruñido ininteligible mientras Stiles agitaba en su mano en aspavientos exagerados, subiendo las escaleras con pasos atropellados. Derek se quedó en el sofá, sentado torpemente y con una incómoda erección que surgió al ver el movimiento rítmico del culo, y los músculos de su espalda siendo flexionados mientras se subía. 

Maravillosa reunión. _Simplemente genial._

 

* * *

 

Después de aquel encuentro, Derek se hace una promesa a sí mismo de no buscar a Stiles, y tratará de mantenerse _la cosa_ en control. Es es pura y mera casualidad que lo lleva a conducir más allá del campo de lacrosse una noche, y observar a Stiles correr con un amigo, haciendo tonterías y tratando de marcar goles unos contra otros. El chico se mueve con mucha más gracia de lo que Derek hubiera esperando, deslizándose y esquivando a la perfección, toda su actitud exuda confianza; a Derek, hace que sea imposible ignorarlo. 

A pesar de que sabe que no debe tentar al destino, todo su cuerpo lo impulsa a hablar con Stiles, a acercarse más al niño. Para al menos convertirse en una especie de amigo, conseguir una excusa para pasar tiempo con él.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando está solo en su apartamento, de repente se encuentra pensando en los níveos dedos largos y elegantes de Stiles; imaginando lo que podría hacer con ellos, lo que él podría hacerle a  _Derek_  con ellos. Termina en la ducha, jalándosela bruscamente mientras piensa en cómo se vería Stiles, chupándolo, justo aquí, bajo la ducha.

Después del evento, escondido bajo su manta, Derek casi siente vergüenza por lo sucedido. A la edad de treinta y cuatro años, ha tenido algunos romances esporádicos,  y un extenso historial de aventuras nocturnas, pero nunca ha sentido que sus parejas hayan sido _únicas._  Derek siempre pensó que cuando apareciera la persona adecuada, él solo lo  _sabría_ , y sería capaz de hacer espacio en su vida para alguien. Sin embargo, nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, consideró al hijo adolescente de su mejor amigo como posible candidato.

 

* * *

 

Lleva dos semanas en la ciudad, cuando se encuentra de nuevo con Stiles. Derek está en la tienda comprando comestibles, era su día libre. Decide tomar una hamburguesa en el restaurante local, antes de regresar a su apartamento. Entra en el recinto, hay bastantes personas sentadas, pero una cierta risa hace que deslice su mirada hacia la cabina de la esquina, en la parte de atrás. Stiles está sentado allí con su amigo y una chica de cabello oscuro, están hablando, y riendo.

Derek pide su orden y busca un lugar para sentarse. Hay una mesa vacía un poco a la derecha del grupo de Stiles, así que Derek se dirige en esa dirección, esperando poder hacer una pequeña observación subrepticia mientras come. Sin embargo, no llega muy lejos, una voz excitada grita: «¡Derek!»

Eleva un poco la vista, y ve a Stiles sonriéndole mientras le saluda, sus dos amigos se ven un poco confundidos por el repentino arrebato. Derek sonríe y se acerca.

 —Hola, Stiles.

 La sonrisa del niño se vuelve una mueca, hace un gesto a sus amigos:

—Este es Scott y su novia Allison. Chicos, este es Derek, solía vivir aquí, pero aparentemente Beacon Hills no fue lo suficientemente emocionante para él, ¡se fugó a Nueva York, el muy traidor!

 Derek le observa, y frunce el ceño a Stiles, hasta que escucha la risa de Scott.

 —¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunta Stiles, y Derek solo duda un par de segundos antes de asentir y sentarse al lado del chico en el asiento.

Durante un tiempo, escucha a Stiles hablar sobre su malvado profesor de química, el Sr. Harris, e intenta desconectar los sonidos de los besos y los susurros del otro lado de la mesa. Aparentemente, ni siquiera la presencia de un extraño es suficiente para que Scott y Allison se comporten como personas decentes en público.

 Cuando un sonido especialmente húmedo llega a sus oídos, Derek se aclara la garganta y se gira hacia Stiles. 

—¿Siempre son así cuando sales con ellos? 

Stiles resopla y lanza un exasperado, pero obviamente cariñoso, suspiro, mirando a sus amigos. 

—Sí, son asquerosamente dulces. La mayoría de las personas no pueden soportar estar cerca de ellos por mucho tiempo. ¡Me las arreglo porque soy fabulosamente increíble! —dice, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro. 

Derek siente una sospecha resurgiendo en el fondo de su mente. Intuye, de que tal vez Stiles soporta la abrumadora exhibición pública, porque no tiene demasiados amigos con los que pasar el rato. Los niños siempre son malos con los que son diferentes, ya sea en apariencia o comportamiento, era lógico que Stiles tuviese problemas con su TDAH.

En ese momento, Derek se percata de que su encaprichamiento quizás desaparecería si Stiles tuviese novia. Si el niño está en una relación, no hay necesidad de seguir sintiéndose culpable por quererlo, porque no sucederá. Además, ¿qué chico de secundaria  _no_  tiene novia o amoríos? Por supuesto, Stiles solo estará en la escuela secundaria hasta el verano, cuando se gradúe.

 —Entonces, ¿dónde está  _tu_  novia? —pregunta Derek, tratando de parecer honestamente alegre e interesado. 

Stiles hace una mueca incómoda,  mira hacia otro lado, hay un rubor extendiéndose en sus mejillas.

—Yo, uhm, no tengo novia — dice el chico antes de lanzarle una rápida mirada a Derek, el rubor también se extiende por su cuello—. Soy gay.

El estómago de Derek da un salto mortal. No puede decidir si quiere llorar, porque ¿cómo diablos se supone que  _no debe_  pensar en estar con Stiles ahora?, -o haciendo un entusiasta baile feliz, con canto y todo incluido.

 Se las arregla para enlucir una expresión algo seria en su rostro.

 —Está bien, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, ciertamente no me importa. Eso sería  _muy_  hipócrita de mi parte —agrega Derek con un guiño. La mandíbula de Stiles se abre dramáticamente, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Parece que las pupilas del chico están un poco abiertas, pero Derek cree que podría haber sido causado por la iluminación o tal vez es simplemente una ilusión. 

Stiles traga grueso—. ¿Tú-? ¿Tú también...?

 Derek se ríe, sus ojos se iluminan.

 —Así es. 

El chico se removió ligeramente en su asiento, sonriendo tentativamente. Derek está a punto de cambiar de tema, parece que el actual le inquieta de alguna forma, cuando Scott se retira de los labios de Allison y comienza a hablar con Stiles nuevamente, algo acerca de un partido de lacrosse que se avecina. Derek termina su hamburguesa y se despide, conduciendo a casa, se siente meditabundo y muy distraído. 

De hecho, probablemente debería haberse dado una multa por conducir descuidadamente.

Los pensamientos están dando vueltas en su cabeza, hay una mezcla vertiginosa de deseo y vergüenza en su cuerpo y su sentir. Derek nunca antes había sentido una atracción como esta, y es está tan  _mal_. ¡Es el hijo de su jefe, un joven de dieciocho años, por el amor de Dios! 

Por lo general, nunca,  _nunca_  rompe las reglas, siempre se comporta de una manera apropiada, lo que se esperaría de un policía, pero este muchacho de alguna manera ha conseguido colarse bajo su piel y sus sentidos. Derek no puede sacar de su mente esos ojos penetrantes y la sonrisa ardiente. 

Otro asunto a considerar, es el hecho de que el padre de Stiles, es uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Lo ha sido desde que culminó la academia y consiguió su primer trabajo en el departamento de policía de Beacon Hills. En ese entonces, su amigo había sido el oficial Stilinski, el hombre ya estaba en camino de ganar el título de Sheriff. Es posible que no se hayan visto en mucho tiempo, pero se mantuvieron en contacto. Hay muy pocos hombres en los que Derek confía tan expresamente como lo hace con John Stilinski.

Derek pasa una buena parte de su día tratando de no arrancarse el cabello de la frustración que carga encima. Técnicamente, Stiles  _es_ legal, pero no está seguro de que los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills, o el mismo Sheriff, se preocupen mucho por ese hecho, si el niño comienza a salir con un policía de treinta y cuatro años. 

En un vano intento por enfocarse en algo,  _cualquier_ _otra_ _cosa_ , Derek sale a correr, perdiéndose en el ritmo de su respiración y en la forma en cómo sus zapatillas de deporte chocan con el asfalto.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Un par de semanas después de que Derek viera a Stiles en el restaurante, vuelven a encontrarse.

Estaba en ese momento de servicio cuando la estación recibe una llamada de uno de los clubes locales, era sábado por la noche. Se trataba de un borracho que había estado acosando al cantinero. Derek sale a investigar, aparca justo enfrente del club, sale del auto, y lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con un bajo profundo que resuena lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sienta las vibraciones, incluso antes de que llegara a la entrada.

Cuando entra, está temporalmente cegado por las luces de colores brillantes, la música es fuerte, casi le hace temblar. Sí, definitivamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última fiesta. Una rápida ojeada alrededor del establecimiento muestra una pista de baile llena de gente, donde los cuerpos se mueven, se retuercen, se menean al ritmo de la música; parejas de todas las formas y tamaños, ¡y géneros también! 

Derek se dirige hacia el bar, siente las manos de algunas chicas que parecen ser demasiado jóvenes para estar aquí. Llega, y cuando pregunta por la perturbación, el cantinero apunta en dirección a los retretes, Derek encuentra al tipo allí, desmayado en la puerta, roncando ruidosamente. Termina arrastrando al imbécil a la parte trasera de su coche patrulla.

El chico puede pasar la noche en la estación, durmiendo. 

Cuando retorna al lugar para hablar con el camarero, un destello rojo le llama la atención. Derek se vuelve hacia él por reflejo y está bastante seguro de que su mandíbula cae lo suficiente como para golpear el suelo, así como uno de esos personajes de dibujos animados tontos.

 Es Stiles. 

Corrección: es Stiles con unos vaqueros pitillo negros y una camisa roja que se aferra a su torso, como una segunda piel. Su cabello no está alborotado en sus picos usuales, pero tiene un estilo hacia adelante, cae sobre su cara, casi cubriendo uno de sus hermosos ojos. 

Están bordeados en delineador negro, que acentúan el aspecto sensual, realzan el color dorado y brillante que son esos ámbares. 

Todo el atuendo hace que el chico parezca mucho mayor que de lo que es, hay una extraña sensación de apretón en el estómago de Derek.  _Mierda, ¡se ve absolutamente delicioso!_

_¡Está en grave peligro de que una erección se haga presente mientras está_ _de servicio!_

¡Mierda! 

Se obliga a centrarse en la tarea en cuestión para evitar una situación potencialmente mortificante. Continúa caminando hasta el bar y obtiene la declaración que necesita antes de regresar a la puerta. 

Justo cuando Derek está a punto de irse, una mano se aferra a su codo. Se da la vuelta para ver quién es, encontrándose con la mirada intensa del hijo de su jefe. 

—¡Hey, Derek! —Stiles le sonríe. 

Su estómago se aprieta y da un vuelvo al mismo tiempo, lo que es una sensación extrañamente conflictiva. Sin embargo, no puede evitar esbozar la gran sonrisa que se abre camino en su cara. 

—Stiles, ¡hola! ¿Te estás divirtiendo? 

El chico se acerca más, sus costados casi se tocan, lo cual está demasiado cerca para consolarlo, en su opinión. Vuelve otra vez a dibujarle esa sonrisa torcida. 

—Sí, claro, estoy bailando con mis amigos. Y no te preocupes, hombre, ¡sólo estoy tomando soda! Supongo que estás de guardia, con el uniforme y todo, así que no tendría sentido pedirte que te unas a mí, ¿no? —Stiles dice, sonriendo mientras le guiña un ojo a Derek. 

 Su cerebro se desconecta por unos segundos, y solo vuelve a ponerse en marcha cuando los dedos del niño se aprietan en su codo.

 —Está bien. Y sí, estoy de servicio. No puedo… uhm, te veré luego Stiles. Pásala bien —Derek logra articular. Realmente espera que no parezca que no le gustaría nada más que arrastrar a Stiles a su casa y violarlo _, ¡es una posibilidad inminente!_

Stiles esboza un puchero por unos segundos, luego suelta el codo de Derek, agita la mano rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y se dirige hacia la pista de baile, inmediatamente entrando al ritmo de la música que suena de fondo. 

Joder, _¿es necesario que mueva así sus caderas?_  

Derek va a tener que sacar algunos recuerdos menos que cariñosos de la colección de la ropa interior de su abuela para evitar ponerse más duro de lo que ya está. Su uniforme no es exactamente el lugar ideal para ocultar una erección.

 

* * *

 

Es domingo, y él está en su Camaro, conduciendo por un camino de grava en el bosque; uno que no ha recorrido en mucho tiempo. Al final del camino, la vieja casa de Hale lo saluda. Derek vive actualmente en un apartamento en la ciudad, pero quiere arreglar la antigua casa de su tío para poder mudarse, preferiblemente antes del próximo invierno. Ha estado vacío desde que su tío murió hace casi diez años, está seguro que necesita un cambio de imagen radical. 

Mirar la antigua casa de su tío es una experiencia agridulce. Por un lado, tiene algunos recuerdos de infancia muy afectuosos relacionados con este lugar, pero, por otro lado, también le recuerda los muchos años en que su tío estuvo enfermo antes de morir, todo el lugar parece tener una sensación triste y lóbrega que con nada parece desvanecerse. 

Derek ha decidido derribar la mayoría de los muros y construir desde cero, manteniendo solo las bases. Solía ayudar a su papá con varias tareas de carpintería en la casa, es muy hábil con las herramientas, sabe leer planos; puede hacerlo.

Podría necesitar apoyo… su mente no le ayuda vagando por  donde está tratando desesperadamente de no ir.

 Él no ha podido sacar a Stiles de su mente, y para rematar, el chico también ha invadido sus sueños. Casi todas las noches, él está allí: ojos ardientes y hambrientos delineados en negro; envolviéndose alrededor de Derek. Brazos juntos, piernas enredadas, respiraciones pesadas y palabras suavemente susurradas, evolucionando a jadeos y gemidos apasionados; besos, mordidas y lenguas mojadas corriendo por toda la piel. 

La mayoría de las veces, se despierta con una erección furiosa, y en una o dos oportunidades, incluso despertó con sábanas pegajosas, _¡lo cual_ _no_ _está bien para un chico que dejó atrás la pubertad hace casi quince años!_

Derek no sabe realmente si la frase _< <el amor es ciego>>_ es cierta, pero definitivamente puede decir que   _< <la lujuria es ciega>>_, sí lo es. En realidad, la lujuria lo vuelve ciego, sordo y estúpido, para ser honesto. Él anhela la compañía de Stiles, a pesar de que sigue intentando decirse que perseguir al chico no terminará bien, es probable que termine siendo despedido, humillado y despreciado. 

Por nombrar algunas de las consecuencias…

Hay algo profundo dentro de él que sigue agitándose, luchando para que se rinda ante sus deseos. Se siente mal, casi vacío,  a la idea de mantenerse alejado de Stiles, aparte de la cena ocasional en la casa del Sheriff. Tampoco es que el chico se quede para siempre allí, y probablemente no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que encuentre un novio. Para ese momento, será demasiado tarde, incluso si Derek decidiera que valdría la pena arriesgarse a invitar a Stiles a una cita. El pensamiento hace que el pecho de Derek se contraiga y su respiración se enganche. 

Se ha ido por completo a la mierda.

Transcurre la mayor parte del día martillando los viejos y decrépitos muros, su guerra interna carcomiéndole. Incluso si no puede pedirle a Stiles que salga con él, todavía quiere llegar a conocerlo mejor. 

Quiere ser amigo de Stiles. 

No es frecuente que desee algo tan profundamente, con tanta intensidad. Él es muy consciente de que la tentación sería mucha, y es probable que se convierta en algo cercano a la auto tortura. Pero ver a Stiles trabajando, flexionando los músculos, con una camiseta ajustada a su cuerpo sudoroso… Mierda, sus pensamientos se desvían otra vez.

No hay algo que le indique si sus sentimientos serán recíprocos, es discutible si hay posibilidades, o no. Podría hacerse una mejor  idea de cómo es Stiles después de que hayan pasado algún tiempo juntos. Derek sabe que ni siquiera debería estar contemplando este escenario, pero se siente como si ese niño hubiera infectado su sistema, siente la sangre quemar sus venas.

Él  _tiene_  que estar más cerca del niño, incluso si sólo es como un amigo platónico. 

Al final, decide preguntarle a Stiles si quiere apoyarle con la reconstrucción del lugar. Además de ayudar a Derek con su proyecto, la situación presenta una buena oportunidad para interactuar con Stiles  de manera continua… _Es una oportunidad de oro._

 

* * *

 

Llega el lunes, y Derek le dice al Sheriff que va a comenzar a trabajar en la reparación de la propiedad Hale, le comentó acerca de que podría necesitar ayuda. Cuando pregunta si cree que Stiles estaría interesado, ya fuese por adquirir experiencia u obtener dinero, John le asiente con entusiasmo, aún clasificando la montaña de papeles en su escritorio.

 —Buena idea, Derek, estoy seguro de que le encantaría. Siempre está quejándose sobre la falta de dinero para llenar el tanque de gasolina y las reparaciones en ese viejo y decrépito Jeep. Puedes ir a preguntarle cuando salgas de servicio, para entonces debería estar en casa. 

Surge una pizca de inquietud en las entrañas de Derek. Él sabe que sería una respuesta completamente diferente si el Sheriff supiera qué pensamientos acechaban en los rincones de su mente. Sin embargo, la sensación se disipa, siendo reemplazada por la sensación de victoria. La necesidad de correr hacia la casa de Stilinski _es abrumadora._  

El día transcurre lento para Derek, parece pasó una eternidad, hasta que finalmente termina el día. Se dirige a la casa del Sheriff con una extraña mezcla de emoción y temor en su estómago. ¿Qué pasa si Stiles no quiere ayudar?  _¿Qué pasa si quiere hacerlo_ _?_

Cuando llega al lugar, el Jeep azul oxidado está en el camino de la entrada. Él llama primero, y entra con un saludo. No hay respuesta, pero Derek puede oír pasos en el piso de arriba. Sube por las escaleras y camina hacia la habitación de Stiles. Una rápida mirada al interior le indica que está vacío, y Derek se ha girado para llamar otra vez, cuando escucha que la ducha se abre.  _Oh,_ bueno, él esperará. 

Derek se siente curioso, así que da un par de pasos adentro del recinto, la puerta está abierta, y mira alrededor de la habitación de Stiles. Se ve bastante limpio: una estantería llena, un escritorio con su computadora portátil y... una libreta abierta con páginas llenas de diminutos garabatos. 

Al instante, siente esa picazón familiar de la pesquisa comiéndole por dentro, quiere ver más de cerca. Su madre solía decirle que algún día terminaría con la nariz metida en algo potencialmente peligroso, pero Derek nunca ha podido contener ese instinto, ese que le dice que investigue todo. 

Es una de las razones por las que es un buen policía. 

Eventualmente, su intenso deseo de saber todo le gana, se acerca al escritorio, agarrando la libreta para echar un vistazo al contenido. 

Lee la primera línea y casi deja caer el libro.

 ¡Santa mierda! 

Derek se queda mirando las palabras frente a él, cuando nadie se le acerca, grita « _¡Sí!_ _»_. Pero pronto se ve obligado a concluir que lo que está leyendo. No es una broma elaborada o una invención de su amplia imaginación.  _Aunque bien podría serlo._  Lee unas cuantas páginas, y busca el resto para  asegurarse de que sea más de lo mismo. 

Lo que contiene el cuaderno, son páginas completas de escenarios vívidamente descritos que involucran a él y a Stiles en algunas posiciones extremadamente comprometidas. 

Los detalles están en un nivel al que Derek no está seguro  de poder catalogar. Naturalmente, los detalles sobre su propio físico son conjeturas, pero no del todo inexactos. Solo lee unas cuantas páginas antes de que sus jeans se vuelvan incómodos. No puede creer lo que está leyendo, pero es obvio que son las notas de Stiles. ¿Por qué demonios escribiría historias tan detalladas, o fantasías explícitas, si no es algo que de verdad está deseando? 

Sigue parado allí con la nariz enterrada en el libro, aunque en este momento debería estar corriendo muy lejos, _¡todo esto está mal!,_ mal al meno a los ojos de la sociedad.

El alma de Derek está gritando _¡sí!,_  con todas sus fuerzas, exigiéndole que vaya directamente a ese baño, agarre al niño y lo bese dejándolo aturdido y deseoso. Sin embargo, no es así como funciona la vida real, lo sabe muy bien. Stiles podría estar usando esto como una forma de desahogo, tal vez el porno gay normal se volvió aburrido para él. Derek sabe que es guapo, no debería sorprenderse si lo utiliza en sus fantasías para distraerse.

En una de las historias, involucra a Derek y Stiles cocinando el desayuno, luego evoluciona a ellos teniendo sexo en el mostrador de la cocina. La forma en cómo lo escribe, tan tierna, y sin embargo, tan apasionada, prestando mucha atención a los detalles, hace que  a Derek le duela el estómago. 

Su polla está dolorosamente apretada dentro de sus pantalones, su respiración se torna irregular y pesada. Es todo lo que puede hacer para no tirarse en la cama de Stiles, y masturbarse, ¡ _allí, ahora mismo!_  

Está tan preocupado leyendo lo que está frente a sí, que no se da cuenta de que la ducha se ha cerrado. Todavía está de pie con los ojos abiertos, su nariz casi aplastada entre las páginas, cuando un jadeo suave lo sobresalta. Derek se da la vuelta y, simultáneamente, arroja el libro sobre el escritorio, dibujándose un gesto de culpabilidad en su rostro. 

A pesar de que sabe quién está allí, su corazón aún late violentamente en su pecho, ve la cara sorprendida de Stiles. El niño se queda congelado en la puerta, las gotas de agua ruedan por su pecho desnudo. La mayor parte de su cerebro siente pánico al ser atrapado, pero una pequeña sección del psique de Derek todavía se impresiona ante la vista, siente que se le hace agua la boca. _Maldita_ _sea_ , Stiles se ve bien con nada más que una toalla, _¡todavía húmeda de su ducha pasada!_

Ambos permanecen quietos, Derek respira con dificultad, y Stiles está boquiabierto en el quicio, parece que quiere sentirse ofendido, pero claramente consciente de lo que Derek acababa de leer. 

Francamente, Derek solo está esperando a que el niño descubra la enorme carpa que se formó, tensándole la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Stiles finalmente desvía la mirada de la competencia que tenían. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose profusamente.

 Algo en Derek se aprieta ante la vista que contempla; no quiere que Stiles piense que las historias le repugnan. Da un paso brusco hacia adelante, deteniéndose cuando la cabeza de Stiles se levanta, sus ojos reflejan temor.

—Lo... lo siento, no fue... no quise... —dice bajito, apagándose a medida que balbuceaba, su voz emitiendo un sonido roto. Parece que está considerando seriamente irse corriendo, todavía sigue vestido con una toalla endeble. 

Derek no puede evitar la mirada involuntaria que arroja al pedazo de tela. Hay una ligera protuberancia visible detrás de ella, atrae a sus ojos. Él quiere tocar allí, y rasgar la tela que lo cubre. Joder, ¡de verdad quiere! Su propio pene se contrae en sus pantalones y no puede evitar el gemido bajo que se le escapa. Stiles se sobresalta ante el sonido, su mirada se posa en la entrepierna de Derek, y las pupilas se dilatan cuando ve la tensión obvia en el dril de algodón. El niño hace un ademán dubitativo con su mano, dirigiéndose hacia su propia ingle, hay un ruido estrangulado que surge de lo profundo de su garganta. La toalla está empezando a tensarse sobre ese punto, y Derek está impresionado de que le quede suficiente sangre como para lograr una erección en este momento. 

Sin saber qué demonios hacer, Derek se queda allí, observando el progreso descaradamente obvio de la dureza de Stiles. Cuando parece que el chico está completamente duro, levanta la vista y sus ojos se conectan con los ámbares. Allí hay un hambre, algo que él reconoce de sí mismo, eso lo asusta y lo regocija por igual. 

De acuerdo con las reglas de la sociedad, Derek es el depredador aquí: la pantera grande y hambrienta que clasifica a los pobres y pequeños ciervos; pero en este momento, mientras están de pie con las miradas fijas, parece que son iguales. Quizás no en el físico, pero definitivamente en mente y alma.

En un movimiento instintivo, Derek mueve la lengua, limpiando sus labios, mojándolo. No puede concentrarse en nada más, pero tiene _necesidad_  de lamer todo el cuerpo de Stiles. Los ojos del niño permanecen fijos en el tentador movimiento de la carne rosada que se asoma entre los labios de Derek, emite un sonido ahogado.

Lo siguiente que procesa es un cuerpo envuelto alrededor de él, manos que le tocan, labios suaves y llenos que chocan contra los suyos. Al parecer, Stiles tiene una obsesión por su lengua; ¿quien lo diría?

En ese momento, algo dentro de Derek se  _rompe,_  y de repente la culpa, lo inapropiado de todo esto se desliza hacia un rincón lejano de su mente. Lo único que importa ahora es el cuerpo en sus brazos, los sonidos necesitados y desesperados que Stiles emite, y el deseo de romperlo por completo.

Levanta al niño y lo acerca a la cama, asegurándose de extender un brazo para que no lo aplaste; hunden el colchón con su peso, Derek todavía está arriba.

El cuerpo de Stiles es delgado, pero definido, casi desaparece bajo la masa muscular que es Derek. Ve que el chico no tiene experiencia, se esfuerza mucho, también es demasiado enérgico, y Derek está casi seguro que lo lastimaría si se aparte, aunque fuese para explicarle.

No es que no le gusten los besos profundos, esos que consumen; o incluso las mordidas _,_ _realmente_ _no le molesta,_ pero no tiene intención de que su primer encuentro sea violento. Se retira un poco, colocando suaves besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles, bajando por su garganta, antes de chupar uno de las clavículas. Stiles gime, frotando las caderas hacia arriba, desenredando la toalla en el proceso.

 —Estás...  _mierda_... ¡Estás usando demasiada ropa! ¡Sácalos, Derek!

Derek sonríe y se sienta, sacándose la camisa y la lanza sobre el borde de la cama. Las manos de Stiles yacen sobre sus abdominales en un instante, a tientas, rastreando las crestas musculares mientras se inclina. El niño está gimiendo, sus caderas haciendo pequeñas ondulaciones, aparentemente, por puro reflejo. Derek atrapa las manos de Stiles entre las suyas y las mantiene inmóviles, presionadas contra su pecho.

—Tranquilo, Stiles, cálmate.  _Está bien_ —Derek tranquiliza al niño, apretando sus dedos antes de soltarlos, los alza un poco para poder explorar entre ellos, agarrando el pene de Stiles. Jadea, arqueándose ante el toque, su boca está abierta en un silencioso  _¡Oh!_. Derek se asegura de hacerlo suave, no desea avergonzarlo al provocar que se corra en diez segundos. Mueve la mano sobre la dureza con movimientos lentos y constantes. 

Se lame los labios, mirando el pecho de Stiles mientras su mano trabaja, pasando la lengua sobre su pezón. El niño sisea y gime, su aliento exudando de sus suspiros entrecortados, todo su cuerpo se retuerce entre las sábanas. Las manos de Stiles están apretando sus hombros, y cuando mira esos ojos color ámbar, mueve rápido y con malicia la mano que sostiene su pene, haciendo que el cuerpo de Stiles se tense, viniéndose con un grito de sorpresa. Su esperma sale disparado, cubriendo la mano de Derek, mojando también ambos estómagos.

—Lo siento —él chilla, con la cara enrojecida—. No pude contenerlo, lo siento...

Derek lo calla, colocando un suave beso en sus profanados labios.

—No lo sientas, lo hiciste bien, Stiles. Estuviste _muy_ bien...

Saca su mano del desorden que hay entre ellos, mirando el blanco perlado que cubre sus dedos. Stiles también se mira la mano, con aire vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de cuál es el protocolo para una situación como esta.

—Um, tengo pañuelos, si quieres... —comienza, pero se detiene con un gemido incrédulo cuando Derek le dispara una sonrisa maliciosa y se mete dos dedos en la boca, chupándolos. Se retira, murmurando con satisfacción—. O, ya sabes, puedes hacer  _eso_   —el chico grazna, sus pupilas se dilatan de nuevo, casi sofocando el exquisito color ámbar de sus iris.

El movimiento de Stiles bajo sí, le hace reír, haciéndole acordar rápidamente de su propia erección. Las vibraciones de su risa, hacen que la dureza se frote contra el hueso de la cadera del niño. No puede mantener el gemido de dolor, y Stiles inmediatamente empuja a los hombros de Derek, tratando de que se tumbe sobre el colchón.

—Derek, ¿puedo...?  _Quiero hacerlo,_ ¿puedo?

Él asiente, dejando que el niño lo empuje sobre su espalda. Una vez que está allí, Stiles parece dudar, las manos están en la hebilla del cinturón de Derek. Lo observa, alentándolo. Las manos temblorosas comienzan a desabrochar el cinturón, bajando la bragueta de los pantalones.

 —¿Qué te gustaría? —Stiles pregunta mientras tira de los pantalones y la ropa interior de una sola vez. Su palpitante pene golpea sus abdominales cuando está liberado de la prisión que  son sus boxers, y los ojos de Stiles están fijos en la dureza. 

Derek sonríe y responde suavemente—: Todo lo que quieras hacer estará bien.

Le da una mirada de incredulidad, pero Derek simplemente empuja sus manos detrás de su cabeza, moviéndose entre las sábanas y las almohadas, levantando una ceja. No quiere forzar al niño a hacer algo que no quiera.

—Si no te apetece, podemos detenernos aquí, Stiles. Está bien.

Stiles frunce el ceño y sacude su cabeza con vehemencia, acomodándose en su estómago entre las piernas de Derek.

 —¡No! Finalmente te tengo donde quería, yo solo... no he hecho nada de esto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

_Oh,_ Derek es consciente de ese hecho,  _realmente lo_ _es_. Ser el primero en la vida Stiles en este aspecto, le da un sentido más intenso a todo. Se siente extasiado, no puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso, tal vez incluso presumido. Espera que eso no haga ser  petulante. O bien, peor de lo que ya está por involucrarse con el hijo de su mejor amigo.  _¡Dios, él realmente está sepultado!_

—Bueno, ¿por qué no exploras un poco entonces? —sugiere, extendiendo la mano para pasar sus dedos por el cabello rizado de Stiles. Se siente sedoso, Derek piensa que podría vivir felizmente su vida con una mano eternamente enredada en las suaves hebras.

Stiles se aclara la garganta—. Está bien, eso es... sí, puedo hacer eso.

Extiende una mano, enrollándola alrededor del pene de Derek, la toca, apretando su agarre ligeramente, solo sintiendo el peso de la misma en su mano. Derek está mirando la cara de Stiles, hipnotizado por la expresión de asombro que se dibuja en su tez. Él mueve su mano arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces, muy lentamente, y Derek gime, mordiéndose el labio. 

Se siente tan bien tener finalmente las manos de Stiles sobre él, está seguro de que se vendrá muy pronto. Ante el sonido, la boca del niño se alza en una sonrisa torcida, inclinándose hacia adelante, dibujando con su lengua un sendero húmedo hasta la parte inferior de la erección. Es inexperto y descuidado, _pero maldita sea_ si no es lo más intenso que Derek ha sentido en mucho tiempo. 

Es consciente de que su respiración se torna irregular y rápida, un ligero brillo de sudor que cubre su cuerpo. El impulso de agarrar a Stiles y obligarlo a que trague todo su pene es abrumador. Derek aprieta los puños en la manta. 

Stiles está lamiendo la punta del pene, su lengua lo roza de forma tentativa, casi hace cosquillas cuando presiona con ella el borde de la cabeza; sus dedos juegan con el prepucio, probando la gota de pre-venida que rebordea la hendidura. Stiles lo prueba ligeramente con sus labios, contemplando el sabor. Derek casi está esperando que él haga una mueca, y trate de ser discreto acerca de su negativa de hacerle una mamada. Lo que sucede en cambio, es que el ceño fruncido en la frente de Stiles se suaviza, se inclina hacia delante con un zumbido de placer, y chupa la punta de la palpitante erección de Derek en su boca, lamiéndolo como una paleta.

 Derek resuena un  _«_ _¡Joder!_ _»_ y su pene se contrae en la boca de Stiles. Él dibuja una especie de sonrisa alrededor de sus labios, haciendo que sus dientes rastrillen la piel sensible. Derek siseó, sus caderas se sacudieron involuntariamente, hubo un sonido ahogado, de arcadas, había tomado a Stiles por sorpresa con la inesperada invasión.

—Lo siento —Derek jadeó, cerrando sus ojos. El niño se levanta y lame a través de la hendidura, aparentemente regocijándose con el gemido que emite.

—No me importa, lamento los dientes —dice Stiles, sonriendo.

No puede evitar resoplar, poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco.

Stiles vuelve a chupar y lamer el pene de Derek, sus manos acariciando sus muslos, rasguñando suavemente, amasando la carne como un gatito contento. Las sacudidas eléctricas se están disparando alrededor de su cuerpo, los dedos de sus pies se encrespan, y los gemidos han alcanzado alturas vergonzosas. Está tan cerca de correrse, incluso con las habilidades manuales ligeramente aficionadas que Stiles está ejecutando. Tiene tantas ganas de agarrarlo para follarle la boca, pero  sabe que eso sería una mala idea, está seguro. En su lugar, agarra el hombro de Stiles y se las arregla para decir—: Estoy cerca.

Se levanta brevemente y susurra con voz ronca—: ¿Quieres que... que me lo trague?

Niega con la cabeza—: No, no es necesario. Quiero decir, si quieres intentarlo… me gustaría, pero...

No tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más antes de que Stiles le lance una sonrisa maliciosa, descendiendo sobre su húmedo pene una vez más, girando su lengua y chupando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Derek lanza un murmullo de placer, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del inevitable aumento de presión en su ingle, esperando con ganas en que se transforme en fantástico orgasmo.

Cuando lo siente venir, percibe además un solo dedo que se escurre hacia el sur, rozando sus testículos a lo largo de su perineo, en busca de esa pequeña abertura. Los ojos de Derek se abren de golpe y al instante ve que los ojos de Stiles se enfocan en su rostro, esperando a ver si se negará.  Le da un pequeño asentimiento antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada con un gemido. El dedo resbaladizo por el sudor en su entrada gira ligeramente, presionando cada vez más fuerte, mientras que la boca de Stiles sigue trabajando en su polla. _¡Ya viene!_

 —Stiles, joder,  _¡_ _por favor!_  —gimió, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo, lo que hace que la punta del dedo se hunda un poco. Stiles se sobresalta y por un segundo parece asustado, antes de que tentativamente mueva el dígito y presione un poco más hacia adentro.

Parece que le gusta la sensación, porque se enfoca en lamer la cabeza de la erección de Derek, lamiendo ansiosamente el líquido pre seminal de la inminente llegada, metiendo su dedo en lo profundo, golpeando casualmente el punto dulce que lo hace temblar.

Se da vuelta y golpea el colchón, hundiendo los talones en la cama. La sensación podría ser un poco _demasiado_ intensa, porque Stiles no está usando ningún lubricante, pero es justo lo que necesita Derek. Grita mientras su pene palpita, viniéndose en la boca del niño. Es como si su mundo se estuviera rompiendo a su alrededor, para así recomponerse nuevamente.

Cuando Derek abre los ojos de nuevo, Stiles está sentado entre sus piernas, viéndose completamente desaliñado, hay un rastro de semen en su barbilla desde la abertura de su boca, seguramente debe habérsele escapado tratando de tragarla toda. Derek está consciente que se viene en grandes cantidades, no es raro ver que salga un poco. 

Extiende una mano, haciendo señas a Stiles para que suba a la cama con él. Le lanza una mirada vacilante, pero termina acomodándose junto a Derek con un suspiro. No puede evitar mirar fijamente a sus perfectos ojos, brillan con tanta intensidad, incluso cuando todo su cuerpo está tenso por la duda y la incertidumbre ante un inminente rechazo. Derek se inclina, lamiéndole la barbilla, besándolo con confianza, abriéndose paso hasta que Stiles le concede la entrada. Se besan profundamente,  el está gimiendo ligeramente, y Derek vibra de puro placer y éxtasis. Cuando se separan, Derek le sonríe, se levanta de la cama, caminando hacia su ropa. Por mucho que quiera quedarse junto a Stiles por el resto de la eternidad, es consciente de que el Sheriff volverá pronto a casa.

Cuando Derek termina de abrocharse el cinturón y se agacha para recuperar su camisa, Stiles habla detrás de él, con voz suave e insegura.

—Uhm, aquí es donde me dices que soy demasiado joven y que no debimos hacer esto, ¿verdad? ¿Que fue solo una cosa del momento y no significa algo?

Derek se pone la camisa y mira de reojo hacia el muchacho.

—No, Stiles. Sí, eres _muy_ joven, pero por alguna estúpida razón, ¡no me importa un carajo! No quiero que sea cosa de una vez. Ciertamente significó mucho para mí. Yo no... Tu padre es uno de mis mejores amigos _y está_ _mal_ , pero... —Derek se enoja con frustración, pasando una mano cansadamente por su pelo revuelto.

Stiles está sobre él medio segundo después, abrazándolo tan fuerte que comienza a temer por la seguridad de sus costillas.

—¡Dios, por favor di que me verás de nuevo! ¡Por favor, Derek!

Derek aprieta su abrazo, inclinándose para meter la nariz en el cabello de Stiles, inhalando el aroma del sudor mezclado con un champú con sabor a fruta. Siente pura felicidad en ese momento.

—En realidad vine aquí para preguntarte si querías ayudarme a reconstruir mi casa en el bosque. Será un trabajo duro, pero también pasaremos tiempo juntos. ¿Tal vez podríamos cenar o algo así?

Deja que la sugerencia cuelgue en el aire por un tiempo. Stiles retrocede para mirarlo unos segundos, tratando de medir la expresión de Derek, luego una sonrisa florece en su rostro, es ese tipo de sonrisa grande y radiante, hace que sus rodillas se debiliten.

—¡Eso sería increíble, hombre! ¿Cuándo? —Pregunta Stiles, todo su cuerpo vibra de la emoción.

Derek le devuelve la sonrisa inevitablemente, besando el labio inferior del niño. _Cómo no puede hacerlo,_ si la sonrisa que le ha regalado Stiles tiene el poder de mil soles.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en trabajar en el proyecto los fines de semana, cuando estoy fuera de servicio, y tal vez algunas noches durante la semana. Puedes darme tu número de teléfono y podemos organizarlo a medida que avanzamos. Solo dime en qué días no puedes y lo solucionaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek adivina que es un sí, por el beso entusiasta que recibe.

Está demasiado ocupado disfrutando de él para hacer preguntas, de todos modos.

 

Continuará

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La historia original tiene 8 capítulos, ya está finalizada. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios constructivos, nos vemos en unos días días C:


End file.
